Jeff and Annie's Sexual Milestones
by robert3A-SN
Summary: A look at all of the different kinds of sex Jeff and Annie had together for the first time, from the "first time" and beyond. Rated M for multiple counts of smut, based on a fic prompt from Milady/Milord.


**Based on a Milady/Milord fic prompt from baller_annie, who asked for a fic with Jeff and Annie having sex for various reasons – which are listed below.**

'**First time' sex**

For all the hype around a person or a couple's 'first time' it often comes up lacking. Sometimes the couple doesn't know what they're doing the first time, or finds out they're not compatible afterwards – or can't even remember it the next morning. Other times, it ends too quickly for their liking – namely when they can't hold in their sexual tension anymore. Among other things they can't hold in.

After three-plus years of that problem, there was no other way for Jeff and Annie's first time to go. Once they both couldn't hold it in anymore – and they were each done trying – the rest went by in two seconds. Technically it was almost four minutes, but they were lucky to stretch it past three.

Seven minutes earlier, Annie had broken Jeff down in his living room and gave him no way out but to tell the truth. Six-and-a-half minutes earlier, Jeff thought about how no criminals would ever go free with Annie as a prosecutor – but that didn't distract him as long as he wanted. Six minutes earlier, Jeff started stammering his way through a confession. Yet he was clear enough at the end when he admitted he wanted her and was out of ways to deny it.

Five minutes earlier, they tried French kissing and walking to Jeff's bed all at once. Four minutes earlier, they were naked – at least naked enough – and fell into the bed just as Jeff lined himself with Annie. Three minutes earlier, Jeff had already stopped himself twice from coming in her. A minute earlier, Annie failed to stop herself from coming. And then Jeff performed the greatest miracle of his life by lasting another full minute – with some rather comical grunts along the way.

Once his explosion was finished about a half-minute later, Jeff took his first breath in about seven minutes. Annie did the same around 40 seconds later.

'**Second time' sex**

Now that the first time was out of the way, Jeff and Annie could focus on more than finally getting each other off. Of course, it took them another several minutes to regain their energy first. Then after two minutes of awkward but revealing small talk, they removed the rest of their clothes and did everything they missed out on the first time.

For Jeff, although being inside Annie…..well, exceeded expectations….there was so much more he didn't do with the rest of her. Like run his hands down her unreasonably soft naked body, rest his head into her deliciously curved neck, and place his nipples on top of hers – and on top of the ungodly supple breasts they were attached to. He didn't really do these things _after_ his first time with a woman – especially since the first time was usually all he needed or wanted. One day, he would stop being surprised that Annie was an exception to his patterns.

As for Annie, she wanted to do some exploring this time as well. While Jeff's head was in her neck, she dared to play with his hair, since Jeff would normally never let anyone touch it. But he wasn't budging, which made Annie feel emboldened and special enough to keep twirling it around. Yet she knew she shouldn't press her luck, so she kissed his ear since it was the next closest thing to play with.

Once Jeff lifted his head, she got the sudden idea to kiss his neck just like he kissed hers. And then she moved a little lower down his upper chest. Jeff was somewhat embarrassed that Annie was kissing his chest before he had his way with hers – but it wasn't enough to make her stop.

Annie was having her way with Jeff despite still being underneath him. But when her thighs started rubbing against his recovering erection, it was all he could take. Yet this time, he didn't just dive right in, since he wanted to savor…..that a bit more as well.

Once he got back in, Jeff instantly felt the difference between just thrusting into Annie and being buried into her. He even felt a clear difference in thrusting slowly as well. Meanwhile, having time to savor Jeff's full length inside her did things to Annie as well. She clenched tightly around him and felt like milking him in an instant again, yet that really wasn't what she wanted.

Both Jeff and Annie now looked to distract themselves from hammering into each other again. Jeff even went out of his sexual comfort zone again by looking into Annie's eyes as he kept going. Although the sight made Jeff even harder, he still wanted her eyes to look like that as long as possible, so he went slower after all.

Seeing Jeff's eyes look down at her also made Annie relaxed. Even during sex, he still looked at her with that same….adoration that was just for her. She unclenched her legs a bit and thrusted back up against him a little softer, then tightened back up after Jeff went particularly deep. But Annie went back and forth between clenching and unclenching around him, as she and Jeff all but made a game out of it.

This stretched it to about 20 more minutes before they got back down to business. Now that they were recharged and hadn't used up all their energy, they could bring themselves off even harder. Annie's hands grabbed Jeff's back while his slid under her bouncing breasts – and after they each got in a few extra clenches, pinches and nibbles, they were thoroughly drained once again.

This time they were far too exhausted to recharge, so comparing their second and third times would have to wait. At least until a long night's sleep.

**Blowjob sex**

Over the next few weeks, Jeff and Annie did more work on their relationship outside of the bedroom than in it. They kept having sex, yet it was still fairly conventional since Jeff wanted to set an easy pace for Annie – at least at first. Once their relationship was more easily defined, and Jeff had enough with just using his hands on her, they moved into advanced foreplay.

Since they were already good at hand jobs, Jeff put blowjobs next on the agenda. But he knew Annie would need help before she could use her mouth….down there. Naturally, he was eager to set an example, as he showed her just what a mouth could do down below. Of course, he did some warm-up work on her breasts first before going down a little lower.

Once Jeff let Annie catch her breath, she steeled herself to try and take his away. As Jeff sat up on the bed and Annie sunk to her knees below, he knew she would blow him away no matter what because it was….well, Annie. Even if she didn't have the right technique at first, the fact that it was _her_ mouth and lips doing the work stood to be enough.

Indeed, although Annie's tongue and lips were hesitant on Jeff's member, her special Annie awkwardness made it more cute/hot than deflating. It helped that she looked up at him, though it was more to check that she was doing well, rather than to turn him on. But turning him on couldn't be helped, not with those eyes and not with those lips now engulfing his head.

After several seconds of gentle suckling, Annie suddenly popped off and proclaimed, "Oh, this is almost like a lollipop! Only in a grosser way….but the technique's the same! Yeah, I think I got this now!" Before Jeff could go through all he had to say to that, he forgot it all when Annie suckled deeper on his tip. And like she would with a lollipop, she licked the head all over while suckling at the same time.

Annie eventually moved her lips lower, although her tongue stayed right on top. She popped off every few seconds, yet Jeff was in no position to mind. Her tongue and lips were working perfectly, even if the mouth itself was still getting the hang of it. Jeff's hand traced down Annie's hair and face to reassure her, then went down to her breasts to egg her on further.

After several minutes, he was all but ready to go – although he didn't think Annie would appreciate getting a "mouthful" yet. He mentally patted himself for still being able to think at this moment – then he got another bright idea.

"Wait, Annie! There is….._one _more job you can still do in sex," Jeff stated as he reluctantly slid himself from Annie's mouth. But his hand stayed on her breast, then he cupped both of them and put them up against his member. While Annie already knew what blowjobs and hand jobs were, tit-jobs were more obscure to her.

Of course, the mechanics were obvious – and as Jeff pumped his cock in between her breasts, Annie quickly saw the appeal as well. Jeff moved her glorious tits up and down his member before Annie moved to take over – but she'd only have the job for about a minute.

Jeff's build up, the memories of Annie's mouth, and Annie's breasts in general set him off pretty rapidly. Unfortunately, a spurt or two landed on Annie's chin before he remembered he wanted to go lower. He slid his erupting cock further down her breasts, so the rest of it landed on her neck and upper chest.

To her credit, Annie just stared down at her chest instead of freaking out at the mess. "Huh…." she let out. "Those sex-ed dolls and bananas never covered that part…."

'**I love you' sex**

Annie swore to herself she wouldn't be the first one to say "I love you." Jeff was probably expecting it, and was likely weary of anything clingy and school-girly even now. But this time she was going to surprise him and steer clear of the whole topic.

That is, until Jeff blurted it out when they were sitting on the couch and watching TV, of all settings. "Say that again…." Annie asked afterwards, both to hear the words again and to better figure out if she was hallucinating.

"Okay then, I love you," Jeff responded without hesitating.

It was almost as much of a surprise to Jeff as well. Yet he had no other conclusions left to draw by this point. He was only watching TV with Annie and had no intention of making a sex move – not for another hour, anyway. But despite only cuddling, browsing through old shows and trading the occasional small talk, he was still content and satisfied.

The old Jeff would have mocked something like that, and he was still lurking around somewhere. Yet the hybrid of new and old Jeff was telling him to pipe down and go to his room. Once he was gone, the hybrid figured he needed to talk to Annie again.

"Annie, I could come up with a whole Winger speech about being in love with you. But there's just some lines even you can't make me cross. So since I'm not that sappy yet….and since the very simple truth is that I love you….those three true words will have to be enough for now." Jeff concluded.

With that, Jeff waited for Annie to squeal or jump for joy – but all he got were tears. However, he was starting to tell the difference between sad Disney tears and happy ones; and these looked to be 30/70 for the latter. It jumped to 100 percent when Annie went over and kissed him, forcing him down on the couch.

Although Annie wasn't saying "I love you" with words, her passionate kisses, the way she cupped Jeff's face and the movements of her lips translated it just fine. Jeff knew Annie was getting better at steamy kisses, but these were….something else. He knew they were over three years in the making, since she knew she was in love well before he did. Yet now that Annie was in love in a deeper way, and could express it in a more adult fashion – not just in adult situations – Jeff could feel it in a deeper way too.

It certainly didn't hurt the _adult situations _either, especially now. Annie wasn't tearing at Jeff or trying to get him naked, yet the scorching passion and loving desire made _him_ want to get naked. And not just for the sake of getting naked – although his erection told him that it was a bonus.

Annie took notice of it, got the signal and reached for his boxers. Jeff paid her back by pulling her skirt and panties down, and by letting her stay on top as he pushed himself in. As he grabbed onto her ass and Annie started riding up and down, Jeff had another reason to kick himself for not saying "I love you" sooner. Yet when Annie leaned down and suckled on his bottom lip, he put aside thinking for the forseeable future.

**Make up sex**

Jeff barely recalled how the fight started – but he clearly remembered the ending. When he had enough of Annie being mad at him – for whatever reason – he yelled that it was her own fault for being with him to begin with. While he knew he'd just piss Annie off and hurt her feelings if they got together, he said she ignored it anyway like an _idiot_, and now here they were.

Annie didn't cry, but instead stormed out of Jeff's apartment and slammed the door. That made Jeff feel worse than in those times he did make her cry. The return of his old pre-relationship fears helped put it over the top as well. He thought he was done believing the worst about himself when it came to being with Annie. But since those fears kept him from her for over two years, it seemed they weren't _that _easy to kill off.

Fortunately, Troy and Abed were on one of their crazy road trips. So after Jeff gave Annie a half-hour to cool off – hopefully – he drove over to Casa de Trobed where she was all alone. Once she answered the door and let him sit down on her bed, he willed himself to apologize sincerely, without any jokes, blame-shifting or more "I'm not good for you" laments.

Somehow, Annie had cooled down enough to listen and give him her usual sympathetic looks. But now that he knew he'd be forgiven, Jeff couldn't help but feel guilty all over again. "How can you do that? I called you an idiot, which is the worst thing I can call someone like you, and you're still letting me off the hook? Just because I said I was sorry?"

"You _are_ sorry, Jeff, that's the important thing," Annie reassured. "I mean, this is the fastest you ever apologized for hurting my feelings before! You really are getting better!"

"But I still hurt you. Even now that we're together, I can still do that. I hated doing that enough when we weren't together, and it still didn't stop me. What's going to stop me now that we are? Just forgiving me over and over probably won't help either," Jeff rambled.

"Well, since you can't forgive yourself enough for the both of us, I think we're covered," Annie pointed out. "And like I said, you _are _getting better at apologizing to me. You either waited longer to do it before, or held back when you did so we wouldn't get closer. But we're more open now, so we can work things out a lot better….and that's what we're going to keep doing."

Annie moved to snuggle with Jeff, which still didn't put him completely at ease. Yet Annie's snuggles did have a calming effect no matter when and how she gave them. After muttering that he was sorry a few more times, Jeff settled into Annie's arms – then felt the usual side effects down below.

"Damnit, not now…." Jeff muttered too loud to avoid being heard. Annie noticed why he said that soon enough, then eventually moved her hands a little lower. But Jeff noticed in time before Annie got to his belt. "Now you're letting me off the hook with makeup sex too?"

"Jeff, this was our first big couples fight, and this is how they usually end….for good couples, anyway. If you're that worried about us, you should be all in on this just like your….big friend is," Annie teased. "Besides, I _am _still ticked at you, so you need to do what _I_ want for a while to make it up to me. And I'd rather do…._this _while my loveable roommates aren't within 10 miles of here, wouldn't you?"

Even if Troy and Abed were 10 feet away, Jeff wondered if he could have resisted. But they weren't, so there. And as his genius girlfriend started to lie down on top of him, he shrugged and got to work paying her back in full.

**Role playing sex**

"Come on, you were doing great in rehearsal!" Annie reminded Jeff. Of course, she knew rehearsing their pre-sex scenes as Princess Leia and Han Solo was different than doing it for real.

"Annie, you can type stuff that George Lucas wrote 30 years ago, but you sure as hell can't say it," Jeff responded. "Besides, dialogue is the worst part of sex anyway….at least when it's scripted."

"Jeff! You can't just jump into bed during role play, even I know that! It has to be _earned_ first!" She really was learning from Abed – although his role playing techniques had never been used like _this._ But almost a year-and-a-half of living with Troy and Abed had made Annie more in-tune with their little games. And taking part in them had helped her deal with _some _of the stress of graduation, at least when Jeff couldn't.

Now she figured acting could help _this _be more of a stress reliever than usual. At least it would if Jeff could remember his lines.

"Annie, we've earned the right to be here for years now. And Han and Leia pretty much stopped earning it when they got to Endor," Jeff said while gesturing to the Han and Leia Endor costumes he and Annie were wearing. "Do we really need to do all these scenes before we get to the….final act?"

"Jeff, we need those scenes to _become _Han and Leia! Costumes alone won't do it!" Annie stressed. "The point of role playing is to transform into other people! I love kissing and making love to Jeff Winger, but I came here tonight to kiss and screw Han Solo! So let me screw him the right way!"

Although Leia wouldn't blush at being so forceful, Annie did a little bit – which showed she still wasn't in character yet. But she did want to get down with Han, albeit quicker than Leia ultimately did. It did sound like Annie wanted to get with Han pretty bad – for reasons that could certainly be nitpicked.

Instead, Jeff stated, "Annie, Han didn't really need one-liners and Lucas-speak to land Leia. He just used that….scoundrel smolder to close the deal. Leia didn't have enough of that in her life, and that's why she ultimately gave in. I'd say you know something about that already," Jeff teased as he walked and smoldered towards her.

"A, a bit, I suppose…." Annie said while trying to stay composed.

"Han just took what he wanted, whether it was Leia or Jabba's goods," Jeff got himself to say. "And what he wants now is Annie…..who's already so hot and tempting and special that he'd leave behind a Rebel princess just for her."

"What? Jeff!" Annie yelled, now out of the mood. "Your Han would cheat on _Leia_ for someone like Annie? My Han isn't a cheater, and neither is Leia's! See, if you paid attention in rehearsal and Abed's Star Wars marathons, you'd know that! God, you're infuriating sometimes!"

"Sounds like a certain nerfherder you know, doesn't it?" Jeff asked, smirking while hoping against hope he wouldn't have to use many more Star Wars terms.

"Shut up, Han! I know you ran the Kessel Run in far more than 12 parsecs, liar!" Annie spouted.

"Then I guess I'm not a nice man, and I know you like nice men….right?" Jeff pointed out, even though they were now reenacting the wrong Star Wars film. Annie wanted to make Han and Leia have sex after the Death Star II blew up – but now it looked like they'd see what happened if C3-PO didn't interrupt them in "Empire"

Before Jeff could sigh over knowing that much about Star Wars, Annie went over and finally kissed him. They immediately got hot and heavy as they started to take Troy and Abed's borrowed costumes off. "Oh Han….I've wanted this for two years…." Annie improvised once their lips broke – choosing not to reflect on where she got that line from. If she had, she would have concluded Jeff was a _far superior _Han anyway.

Pushing that aside one more time, Annie finally got her shirt and Leia battle gear off. A shirtless Jeff stood back and took it in, finally stating, "Wow….the only way that could look hotter is with a gold bikini on it."

"Don't push it, Han," Annie stated in full dead pan – choosing not to tell him how Troy damaged that prop weeks ago.

**Greendale sex**

Annie didn't originally plan to get naked the night before graduation. She just wanted to take one last private tour with Jeff at night before getting ready for tomorrow's ceremony. But somehow, as they reflected on their time here, the topic soon turned to how they had never had sex on campus.

They made out plenty of times in closets and in Jeff's parked car, but they never went all the way. And they only got halfway to third base when Dean Pelton walked into the closet that one time. But as they reflected, Jeff pointed out that he had sex with Britta and several unmemorable women on Greendale grounds; yet not with the very best thing on Greendale grounds, i.e. Annie.

Annie wanted to believe that Jeff didn't take her here just to correct that. But Jeff did make a point that he'd done everything else on his college bucket list – or he would have if he made one. Nevertheless, doing this could count as a special final credit. And since they wouldn't be back after graduation until their reunion, it would be less awkward then to come back after doing this.

Those were solid points, although Annie wasn't sold on doing it in the study room. And not because Jeff did it with Britta in there – well, not _just _because. Jeff did almost convince her that doing it there would balance Britta sex out, yet he couldn't go all the way – to coin a phrase. Still, this left one less option for a sex location.

But Annie finally hit on an idea, then led Jeff by the hand towards it. She didn't stop until they were at the pool room – the first place where Annie ever saw Jeff naked. She could have chosen the gymnasium, since it was the site of their first kiss, yet doing it on the gym floor would not have been comfy. And it was already slippery enough without sex making it slipperier.

Now that the idea was planted in Annie's mind, she wanted to see Jeff naked near a pool table again. Last time, it was a few months before their Transfer kiss, when it was easier to deny a deeper connection – or what a naked Jeff did to her back then. But after four years of progress, they were both in a better place to bare themselves – and Annie was not going to cover her face even a little bit this time.

In fact, she wasn't going to cover anything at all.

Before Annie knew it, she was nearly naked and lying right on the table, with Jeff climbing on to join her. The surface was comfier than she expected, yet she focused more on what was on _top _of her soon enough. Then she concentrated on what was going _in _her – namely Jeff's pool stick with the two eight balls below it.

Annie didn't know enough about pool to make more dirty comparisons, and was quite proud of that. Besides, Jeff probably had enough for both of them. What she _did _know was that her last night at Greendale was nothing like she imagined on her first day there – and she was even prouder of that.

Particularly since Jeff seemed poised to "run the table" on her. Okay, that was the last pool term she knew how to dirty up.

**Angry sex**

Post-Greendale life didn't start ideally for Jeff and Annie – at least not professionally. The whole "fake law degree" matter hadn't been swept away just because Jeff finally got one. And for all of Annie's skills, there weren't many jobs available where she could use all of them. So Jeff's return to law and Annie's arrival in the workforce made them….pretty frustrated to start off.

But since home and each other was their safe place, they tried not to let it carry over. For a while that was enough, until a particularly rough day made them both pissed when they got home. They tried to get some leftover work done before they could relax together, yet it wasn't really working. They each tried to focus, yet the smallest noise from the other was throwing them off track.

Both Jeff and Annie wanted to get through all their work so they could take solace in the other. However, the paradox was that they were distracting each other too much to do that – not even in a sexual way. Finally they snapped and yelled at the other to keep quiet, until they realized they did what they didn't want to do – take their frustrations out on each other.

But as the guilt set in, they realized there were other ways to "take their frustrations out." Plus they always made each other hot when they were angry anyway.

Jeff leapt over and gave Annie what was almost literally a bruising kiss. Yet Annie nearly left a mark or two herself as she led them to the nearest couch. Once there, they rapidly shed all of their clothes and Annie took Jeff's erection right into her mouth. After spending too many days suckling on a pen with nothing else to do, she wanted to suck on something a bit more nourishing.

Jeff was starving as well, although he was minding it a little less now. Yet he had spent weeks being unable to fully do the job he loved, although it was right in front of him. But he _would _do everything to the woman he loved right in front of him. So as much as it pained him, he got Annie's face off his cock and tried to get in position to go down on her.

Yet this just pissed Annie off further, as she pushed Jeff back down and indignantly put herself over his face, then went back to sucking him off. Taking the hint, Jeff finally did at least one oral presentation today, while Annie did the same with him. But a few more minutes of 69'ing would have brought them off too soon – and make them have to go back to work.

Now Jeff resented Annie for trying to end this too soon. So he had to take her off his cock and stop feasting on her as well. This made him more upset – but he still went over and sunk himself in from behind anyway, of course. However, this made Annie upset that she couldn't see him, so she turned her head around and kissed him hungrily again, keeping a hand on the back of his head.

The two thrusted against each other and kept their gazes locked the best they could. Annie's free hand went down to her crotch as she palmed both herself and Jeff's balls. Jeff went back and forth between grabbing her breasts and her ass with his free hand, making up for all the lost time.

But they had to concede they wouldn't have as much time here as they'd like. Since holding back wasn't realistic now, they just grinded harder and got out whatever frustration they had left. Once it left them – to say nothing of what left their genitals – Jeff collapsed back onto the couch and took Annie down with him.

And if they happened to sleep in late, it was a good thing work wouldn't really miss them.

**Bored sex**

Jeff and Annie finally clawed their way towards more responsibility – or at least work that was worthy of them. Afterwards, things started to settle down and they could relax more, both by themselves and with each other. Yet with a lot of their challenges met already, it didn't leave them with much to do some of the time.

On one such night, Jeff and Annie were lying on their bed, watching TV and being genuinely bored. Work was done for the day, their allotted date night wasn't for two more days, and they finished cleaning up the last ex-study group mess three days ago. There was really nothing to do but go to sleep and breeze through tomorrow.

Jeff yawned and stretched a bit, unintentionally dropping his hand on the top of Annie's pants. He instinctively rubbed his fingers against the surface, not thinking of doing any more than that yet. Annie instinctively cooed and rose her thighs up higher, not thinking of doing any more yet either.

But as instinct took over, they locked eyes and ultimately shrugged, then got to doing what they usually did.

Even after a few years together, they could turn to each other when they had nothing better to do. Although this was just boredom-killing sex, their mouths and hands still knew just how to help make the time go by. While couples can die off when they're too comfortable, Jeff and Annie's usual tricks still got them excited to some degree every time. Even in by-the-numbers sex, it still just pleased Annie to taste and feel and excite Jeff – to say nothing of her effect on him.

And as Jeff came to that epiphany before coming in other ways, he knew just what he had to do now. He knew it in the back of his mind for a while, but knowing it and getting the guts to do it were two different things. Yet getting off his ass had paid off with Annie before – and not just when he stopped sitting on it to get on top of her.

But when he rolled off her at the end and Annie turned to snuggle by his side, Jeff started planning for something he never thought he would do. Even by the past standards of unparalleled things he did for Annie, this would be record setting.

**Engagement sex**

Once Annie and her fiancée sat on their bed, Annie got her future husband to lie down. Then she straddled her future hubby and kissed his engaged lips, before trailing down his soon-to-be-married neck. As she made for her betrothed's ear, Annie's hand trailed toward the erection of the future Mr. Annie Edison.

Oh, and she was _getting married to Jeff Winger too!_

Annie's smile was bigger than Jeff's ear – and therefore it could fit in her mouth as well. She giggled right into his ear and reveled in how her husband-to-be groaned. It turned to full on moaning when Annie grabbed his engaged penis and stroked it – but not with her ring hand. That was too pure to get dirty at the moment.

Although she was being pretty naughty, Annie felt more giddy than sexy. Yes, her inner Britta told her not to get this carried away over marriage – her most civil statement on the subject. Yes, she would go back to being logical tomorrow, and really think through where she'd go from here. After all, she probably should have started planning the wedding an hour ago.

Yet for tonight, she just had to put all that aside and just go nuts. The real Britta would rant enough about marriage tomorrow at lunch, so voice Britta could shut up and rest for a night.

So Annie giggled again, sat up and planted herself in Jeff's lap. He got the hint and sat up, shedding their underwear before entering his fiancée for the first time since proposing. After she adjusted, Annie practically started bouncing up and down his cock. "Whoh, let's not throw our back out before the honeymoon, okay?" Jeff warned.

"I won't, I won't….don't worry, we haven't started planning yet, so I still have _some _of my mind left," Annie reassured.

"Glad to know that, Mrs. Winger," Jeff couldn't help but say, which made Annie squeal again.

"I'm glad you're informed, Mr. Winger," Annie celebrated before bouncing a little softer on Jeff. She buried her big future wife smile into his neck and kept passionately thanking him for tonight. And to preemptively apologize for the next six-to-12 months of insanity to come.

**Honeymoon sex**

Somehow, the newlyweds refrained from their first time as a married couple until they stepped foot in their honeymoon suite. But the second their feet entered the room, Jeff disrobed as quickly as possible. He even ripped his tux in a few places, yet he spent more time worrying about ruining Annie's wedding attire than his own.

After today, the long wait for the wedding, going through all 421 pages of Annie's dream wedding book, and their long journey in general towards this day, they wanted to be very thorough. So they recreated every sexual milestone they could think of to celebrate. They tore at each other as quickly as their first time, yet recovered to eventually go as slow as their second time. They orally pleasured every body part that they could reach, then Jeff thrusted in between her breasts before his first orgasm.

Once she wiped herself off, Annie told Jeff she loved him and hovered over his face until he finished her off. Then when they both got clean, they bantered a bit as Mr. and Mrs. Winger before Jeff finally put himself into Mrs. Winger. They thrust against each other almost as ferociously as their post-graduation angry sex; albeit with more restraint, since they were as un-angry as possible. Annie then used some of her tricks from the pool table, and then when Jeff used a few of his, they just kissed, suckled and thrusted from there.

When they were done, they were dead asleep for the next 12 hours, so they had to rush through the rest of their non-sexual honeymoon plans. Still, even Annie admitted there was a time and place to go off script – or at least more excusable places than a wedding.

But if scripts had their way, she and Jeff wouldn't have their dream wedding or life, have so many kinds of knock-out sex or rush through honeymoons. So phooey on writers – to a point, of course.

**Conception sex**

It was a pretty routine night, actually. They weren't coming back from dinner, they weren't at one of Annie's business functions, and Jeff wasn't celebrating a big win at court. They just had regular sex with a regular climax in their regular bed, as they did every mid-week. Annie even made Jeff come inside her later than usual.

But he only needed that one shot to start a chain reaction that took nine months to resolve.


End file.
